


Brothers and bonus

by annabaozi



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi
Summary: 卢克·霍布斯觉得欧文·肖是个混蛋，今天也是，但有那么一会儿不是。





	Brothers and bonus

卢克·霍布斯一直以为自己男朋友一家全都是异于常人的……特别人士。好吧其实他想说的是“疯子”，但海蒂是个好姑娘，至少她勤勤恳恳地为政府和国家干活，误会自己大哥叛变时还嫉恶如仇。  
但他错了。承认这件事是因为他终于认识到，以他的标准来看，肖这一家子其实至少有两个正常人。  
当然是戴卡徳和海蒂。他们的老妈硬要从爱护家庭和子女这方面说的话也勉强可以，那就是四分之三，这足以说明他一开始抱有偏见。  
但某些时候就是剩下的那个会破坏全部，就像你拿起一个苹果发现多半还坚挺就是烂了个小洞，很多时候你可以把它削掉，但有时你就是没有合适的工具。而正是因为那个剩下的四分之一，他永远也不会认为肖一家都是正常人，而且还时常因为他们对剩下那个毫无理由的偏袒和宠爱，觉得自己误入火坑。  
欧文·肖是个不可理喻的小混蛋，各种意义上的。这种不可理喻主要体现在除了他哥哥偶尔能控制住他，其他所有人，包括海蒂在内根本没法与他好好沟通。你既没法威逼——他不是很在乎自己的生命，也没法利诱——反正他有的是弄钱的办法，再加上母亲对他毫无原则的溺爱，欧文能无忧无虑地当家中最疯的疯子。  
本来霍布斯强迫自己对欧文视而不见——反正他顶多能在稀有的家庭聚会和某些黑名单（犯罪组织的比官方的还多）上看见欧文，但随着他和戴卡徳的关系越来越深入，欧文就像美国冬天无孔不入的寒风，寻找到每个可以入侵的空隙插手他们的生活。鉴于戴卡徳声称自己无法忍受长年定居美国，这给了欧文更多见到哥哥的机会，也就是说更多霸占哥哥的机会。  
本来，卢克·霍布斯以为自己凭借萨曼莎赢得了肖一家人的好感，有女儿在身边，就连戴卡徳对他也不再嘲讽连篇。但那会儿他忘了欧文，那个已经出了医院获得特赦的弟弟，或者说，一个恶魔。  
“你喜欢这里吗？”伦敦假期刚开始不久时霍布斯拉着女儿的手，走在伦敦稍微带点雾气的街头，没有热烈的阳光这件事总让他很难受。  
“还行……虽然跟家里不太一样。”萨曼莎的语调很开心，“再说海蒂阿姨真的很好，长得漂亮还会照顾我。”  
戴卡徳和海蒂，以及他们的母亲面对小孩子总是很有耐心，耐心到让卢克忍不住反思自己平常是不是哪儿做得不够。但凡事总有例外不是吗？  
“不过欧文叔叔好像不太喜欢我？”萨曼莎思考了一会儿，很快笃定地继续说下去，“不，我觉得他谁都不太喜欢，除了戴卡徳叔叔。爸爸，你跟乔纳斯叔叔年轻时也是这种相处模式吗？”  
“什么模式？”卢克庆幸于自己女儿清醒的智慧。  
“就是……乔纳斯叔叔会仇视你身边的所有人吗？就好像哥哥是他一个人的。”萨曼莎思考了一秒钟，随即用了一个十分夸张的词汇。  
霍布斯感觉自己在伦敦冷淡的阳光下出了一身冷汗。  
“哦，不，当然不。乔纳斯他是个正常人，哦我不是说欧文他不正常……”但他就是不正常。霍布斯把后半句咽下去，蹲下身对女儿露出一个挑眉的笑脸，“总之，你离欧文远一点就好，他现在没多大害处。”  
萨曼莎意味深长地点了点头，对霍布斯露出一种“我很同情你但我很高兴能置身事外”的神情，让霍布斯倍感失落。  
他当然打算离欧文远一点，毕竟他在几次冲突以后意识到，他绝对不能跟欧文计较，要不会面对肖夫人和戴卡徳的双重怒火——他男友一定是最先下手的那个。虽说海蒂对欧文无理取闹的行为也看不太过去，但她当然也不会帮霍布斯对付二哥，她只会带萨曼莎去喝下午茶。  
但欧文不会离他远一点，或者说，由于霍布斯离戴卡徳太近，导致他永远无法远离欧文的影响范围。  
霍布斯走进戴卡徳在伦敦的家，敏锐地发觉厨房里有人。他走近厨房门口，里面的声音就像是有只猫打算把冰箱里所有东西都扒拉出来摔到地上，他甚至听见了罐头瓶在地板上滚动的声音。  
他推开门，他男朋友的弟弟转过头看了他一眼，然后继续在冰箱里翻找，更多的东西从冰箱里滚出来，大部分是卢克的啤酒。  
“你来这儿干什么？”卢克的声音微微颤抖，他想把欧文拎起来扔出去，扔之前还要打断他几根骨头，让他像只无家可归的流浪猫一样躺在伦敦潮湿的路边。但卢克只是把自己的啤酒一瓶瓶捡起来放到桌上。  
“这是我哥哥的家。我只是来借宿一晚上。”欧文背对着他说，终于从冰箱深处找到了一个豆子罐头，熟练地打开。“顺便问一句，你们相处得好吗？他还没打算给你脑门上来一枪吗？”  
霍布斯咬了咬牙。他不能跟欧文斗嘴，因为欧文压根不会像戴卡徳一样接他的话，这只会让事态恶化。“很好，不劳费心。”  
“真遗憾。不过最后总会这样的，你不懂。”年轻一点的英国男人迅速吃掉了那罐豆子，像只猫似的擦了擦嘴，把空罐头扔进垃垃圾桶。他身上的白衬衣只扣了几粒扣子，露出左边胸口清晰可见的伤疤。“我要上楼睡觉啦，你要一起来吗？”  
“……”卢克恶狠狠地盯着他，好像这样能吓唬住欧文。  
但欧文只是把头抬起来，原本他对着霍布斯的，那半张天使一样英俊的侧脸被另一边狰狞的伤疤补全，然后他笑了笑，眼中一点笑意都没有。  
“那你或许还想在这儿待一会，冷静一下，大块头。”欧文从霍布斯身边走过，脚下只发出很细微的声音，身影迅速消失在客厅的黑暗里。  
霍布斯拉开一罐啤酒，仰头灌下半罐，放回桌上时可怜的啤酒罐因为摔得变形而无法好好站住，翻倒在桌上流了一地啤酒，气泡在空气里吱吱作响，像沸腾的锅。  
于是他只好找了拖把和抹布来擦，以防喜欢干净的戴卡徳第二天冷嘲热讽他三个小时。等他手忙脚乱地擦干净桌子和地板，夜色又深了一点儿。  
欧文刚才说什么来着？哦。霍布斯使劲儿晃了晃脑袋，试图安慰自己这不过是个有欧文借宿的晚上。  
然后他拔腿朝楼上跑去。  
不出他所料，欧文当然是打算住进主卧——跟他哥哥一起。霍布斯怀疑这混蛋就是为了给自己添堵，否则他实在无法理解成年男人会想要跟自己的兄弟躺在一张床上睡觉。打开卧室门，霍布斯握着门把圆球的手微微颤抖。  
刚从墨西哥回来不久的戴卡徳已经昏昏欲睡，似乎完全忘记了霍布斯最近住在家里，而欧文只穿了条家居短裤，从背后抱住自己哥哥，非常安逸地把脸埋进戴卡徳颈窝。  
戴卡徳听见房门的响动，但没多大反应，只是咕哝了一句翻过身，把脸贴到欧文下巴上继续睡觉，显然不想劳神转动一下自己的大脑。通常霍布斯不是那种不懂事的混蛋，但既然有欧文在家，他自觉无论做什么都不可能比欧文更混蛋。于是他也脱了衣服去洗澡。  
在浴室里他想欧文会不会知难而退（不可能），或者戴卡徳意识到弟弟的恼人把对方赶出去（完全不可能），所以他最终扯过一条毛巾围在腰上走出浴室。  
“哦，你果然来了。”欧文用他跟戴卡徳类似的低沉声音说，不同的是霍布斯甚至能听到他胸腔里类似猫科动物呼噜一样的震动。他拍拍戴卡徳身后的一小块地方，“你可以在这里躺下。”  
霍布斯扳住戴卡徳的肩膀把他翻过来朝向自己，他的男朋友由于神志不清醒下意识地靠进他怀中，于是他得意洋洋地朝欧文示威：“我看你应该出去。这房子里客房够你一晚上每个小时换一间。所以，你就不能长大一点，从你哥哥的房间里滚出去？”  
但欧文只是露出个胜利者的笑容，慢慢俯下身在戴卡徳耳边说道：“我要在这里睡一晚上，哥哥。”  
“……哦。”戴卡徳准备终止这种争吵，“……睡吧。”  
霍布斯想给欧文一拳，最好把他那半边脸也毁掉，但他刚出手就被欧文握住了手腕，那个魔鬼阴冷地朝他呲了呲牙。于是戴卡徳又朝另一边翻过去试图找一个睡觉的好姿势，霍布斯晃动身体的动作过大让整张床摇晃起来，最后他的膝盖撞到戴卡徳后腰，还用了不小的力气。  
英国人发出恼怒的低吼，右手闪电般从枕头底下摸出一把格洛克顶在霍布斯脑门上，疲倦的脸上双眼泛出亢奋的火光，“你们他妈有完没完？”  
清脆的上膛声让霍布斯神经瞬间紧张，他小心翼翼地握住戴卡徳的手把枪拿到手里，以最快的速度退出子弹，与此同时欧文笑出声，把下巴搁在自己哥哥肩上，亲密地蹭了蹭，显得霍布斯好像是只闯入两只猫领地的大狗。  
虽然戴卡徳对他们两个都满怀怒气，但他出人意料地垂下眼睛低头在欧文手上拍了拍，眼神瞬间变得温柔起来，这让霍布斯马上心生愤懑。  
以及，出于对这种诡异但柔和的家庭温情的羡慕，他对欧文的敌意竟然稍微降下去一点，而且，他感觉自己硬了。微笑的戴卡徳对他来说其实挺少见的。  
霍布斯虽然没出生在美国，但他表达感情的方式绝对是纯正的美国人才会做的。他凑上去吻了戴卡徳，在男朋友嘴里尝到薄荷漱口水的味道。戴卡徳愤怒地试图把他推开，但霍布斯捏住了他下巴更用力地亲回去，换来英国人在嘴唇上狠狠的一咬。  
他擦掉嘴巴上的血，戴卡徳看起来准备杀了他。  
欧文在一边笑出声。“戴克，看来你男友不太在意在我参与下操你。”说着他的手灵活地解开自己哥哥丝绸睡衣的纽扣，戴卡徳试图反抗，但欧文果断地用睡衣困住他双手，推着他撞到霍布斯身上。  
霍布斯挑了挑眉毛。眼前拼命挣扎的戴卡徳让他感觉自己的欲望从下腹一路燃烧上去，在胸腔里聚成一团压迫得他呼吸困难。他突然放弃了追究男友和弟弟之间超出一般兄弟情谊的特殊关系，拽过戴卡徳迅速脱掉他身上的衣物，让他光着身子坐进自己怀里，手指强行挤入那个狭窄的缝隙。  
因为干燥这过程开头不太顺利，戴卡徳狠狠地给了他一记肘击，正撞在他胸口一声闷响，“操，你他妈是不是有病？”  
他顾不上胸口的钝痛，只是用力扣住戴卡徳的腰不让他有机会溜走，而这会儿欧文变魔术般地扔给他一管润滑剂，用眼神示意。“我可不想让我哥哥因为你受伤——要不这床上应该都是你的血了。”  
“你他妈也给我滚。”戴卡徳抬腿踹向欧文小腹，被弟弟灵巧地躲开，欧文在床铺上打个滚又来到哥哥面前，吻上那张嘴。霍布斯迅速地在穴口挤进两根手指，融化的膏体沿着他的手指滴落到床上，流成黏糊糊的一小滩。  
欧文捏着哥哥的乳尖用些力气拧动，换来身前人一连串的呻吟和咒骂，一巴掌落到他脸上，随即变作对他伤疤的轻柔抚摸。欧文舔舔那只手的手心，另一只手伸到下面握住戴卡徳的阴茎。  
年长一点的英国人眯起眼睛，因为前后的巨大刺激扭动身躯想逃开，后穴里那几根手指因为他的动作撞在敏感点上，让他发出一声高昂尖叫，浑身都开始发抖。然后他感觉到一根粗壮的东西顶在自己身后。  
霍布斯扶着自己怒涨的阴茎往穴里送，艰难地顶进去个头部，就遭到戴卡徳激烈的不配合。  
“操……你没带套！”戴卡徳更用力地挣扎起来，上半身扑进欧文怀里，但只换来弟弟不怀好意的抚摸，以及身后那双手掰开自己臀缝让那根阴茎更顺畅地捅进去的粗暴动作。  
“嘘……小公主你最好省点力气。”霍布斯心情愉快了很多，而欧文因为这个称呼低低地笑出声，惹来哥哥毫无力道的踢击。他拉开戴卡徳的双腿让哥哥几乎仰面倒进霍布斯怀里，因为美国人更用力的顶撞发出断断续续的尖叫。  
欧文俯下身子，在戴卡徳高高翘起的，流着水的阴茎上亲了亲，伸出舌头舔舔柱身，沿着暴露的青筋一路舔下去，再一口含住兴奋不已的大东西，饱满的头部在他的腮上撑出个轮廓。  
他哥哥倒抽一口冷气。而欧文一只手牢牢按住戴卡徳一边大腿，指尖几乎掐进肉里，随后他摸到霍布斯还在不断抽出又插入的地方，试着要伸进一根手指从那个被撑开填满的穴里占更多便宜。  
“滚出去！”他哥哥仰起头伸长了脖颈，费力地把空气吸进肺里，因为过多的快感眼中盈满泪水，“不，不！”戴卡徳想要躲开这两个把他强行拖进性爱的疯子，特别是自己弟弟这个年轻的魔鬼。但每次他往前一点就会被美国人拖回来用力撞上后穴深处，让他更加想要逃离。  
欧文没理会他，那根手指不肯放弃地往里进，跟霍布斯坚硬滚烫的肉柱贴得严丝合缝，时不时地抠挖一下内壁，制造出奇妙的痒意。欧文不失时机地用力吸吮口中的柱体，感觉戴卡徳腿根开始难以抑制地颤抖。  
霍布斯往戴卡徳唇间塞进一根手指，英国人毫不犹豫地咬下去。他痛叫一声抽回来，改为按住戴卡徳脖颈后面，一手搂住男友精壮纤瘦的腰，像控制住一只大猫一样更用力地操干他，大床发出隐隐约约的抗议声。  
戴卡徳的阴茎抖了几下，他浑身哆嗦着把精液射进弟弟嘴里，这下他浑身都软了。疲倦感从骨子里渗出来蔓延到四肢，他本来就没休息好，现在更想睡觉。  
但还不够。还不够，他似乎就差那么一点儿就能达到完美的高潮，但后穴里鼓胀的快感只是不停地在积聚，始终不肯帮他攀升到顶峰，那里酸软得快要化掉。  
欧文咽下口中的液体，终于大发慈悲地把那根折磨哥哥的手指抽出来。他亲昵地在戴卡徳脸上蹭蹭，“看在你对我这么好的份上，我会帮帮你，哥哥。”  
戴卡徳吐出一串美国人分辨不清的咒骂。但欧文压根装没听到，一只手握住戴卡徳的腰。  
霍布斯无暇分心问一问这到底是怎么回事，他正深深地沉迷于那个柔软多汁又紧致的后穴，里面还在不断挤压着他，让他几乎忘记了与欧文的小小（不太小）不愉快。他喜欢男朋友的翘臀，就像一般美国人那样。他正忙着揉捏手感绝佳的臀肉，在上面留下很难消除的指印。  
年轻一点的英国人掐了两把戴卡徳的乳头，然后用力在兄长的腰眼上一捏，他哥哥发出一阵响亮而戛然而止的哭喊，后穴猛地绞紧，霍布斯喉咙里挤出一声极力控制的低吼，但最终还是把精液射满那个潮湿的洞穴。  
戴卡徳浑身虚软地倒进他怀里，虹膜上那圈漂亮的绿色在灯光底下闪闪发亮，那双眼睛被泪水浸透，看起来两颗宝石。混合的液体顺着他腿根缓缓流下，沾湿一片皮肤。  
然后那两颗宝石燃烧起火焰。戴卡徳从他怀里挣脱出来，因为下身的酸软还晃了一下。霍布斯被刚才的快感和莫名的柔软迷惑，完全没意识到在弟弟和男友之间戴卡徳会选择哪一个。欧文朝后挪了一点，一条腿放到床下。  
下一秒一把黑色的军刀出现在戴卡徳手里，朝着霍布斯迎头劈下。  
凭借着多年的肌肉反应霍布斯朝旁边一缩，让脆弱的脖颈躲过尖利的刀刃，只让它在肩头留下了浅浅一道划伤。但这足够让他瞬间清醒过来，顺便附赠一身冷汗。  
“喔，喔，小公主，我们没必要这样。”他抓住戴卡徳在空中挥舞的手，英国人顺势勾住他膝盖把他压倒在床上，狠狠锁住他关节，这姿势让他难以起身，而他的力气显然不足以支撑他像对付海蒂一样把英国男人举起来。“听我说……”  
那句话没说完。军刀贴着他头边“噗”地一声扎进床铺，深深扎进床垫。  
“早晚有一天我会杀了你。”他的男友眼角流下一行泪水，很快被手背抹掉，戴卡徳身上到处是乱七八糟的痕迹，胸前能看见的其实多半都是欧文干的。  
“你们平时总这么结束性爱？”欧文，那个小魔鬼又一次凑过来，拉着兄长的手按到自己的勃起上，要求哥哥给自己解决冷落多时的生理问题。霍布斯爬起来，靠着床头试图喘口气想想下一步该怎么办。  
“不过我一点也不意外，我亲爱的哥哥。”欧文用一种甜腻缠绵的语调说，在戴卡徳耳边哧哧笑着喷出热气烫热耳轮，“你跟布里斯顿不就是以他的死为结局么？”  
“当时你们怎么做的？你们上完床之后你就朝他脸上开了一枪？”欧文的语调愈发低沉，“那我可以理解为什么他一直不肯忘记你。”  
戴卡徳抽了欧文一耳光。那声清脆在房间里回响，而霍布斯压根没时间幸灾乐祸，他只是把男朋友拉进怀里，完全不在乎自己肩膀的伤口被汗水浸湿，让他龇牙咧嘴。那一瞬间有很多事情在脑子里变得清清楚楚，好像原本覆盖其上的一层迷雾被彻底吹散。  
“都过去了。”霍布斯小声说。戴卡徳捂住脑袋，摇了摇头。霍布斯想起来他并不是肖一家人里没心没肺铁石心肠的那个。  
欧文完好的那半边脸浮起红色，他没去管，只是微微皱起眉头看着戴卡徳，眼中的神情近乎悲悯。  
“是的，哥哥，都过去了。”他非常罕见地安慰了兄长几句，而他哥哥看着他身上深红的疤痕，随即叹了口气倒向床铺，任由他拉住手抚慰自己。  
“夜还很长。”欧文提醒道，而戴卡徳只是沉默地叹息。  
第一次，霍布斯觉得欧文说得对。至少他们能让戴卡徳忘记过去的一些事，顺便记住总有人会爱他。


End file.
